Battle For All-Stars Island: Season 1
by Black ArrowBands
Summary: A whole lot of contestants, one island, winner takes all! Who will win this battle? We'll never know!
1. Part 1

**Kat:** Yeah, I know! She was so surprised!

**Spike: **Really?

**Kat: **Oh, for sure! I mean, it wasn't really big, just a little pipo monkey, but Neru went crazy!

**Spike: **My gosh, Neru is so afraid of pipos!

**Kat: **Well, yeah! Neru thinks she's so fabulous! Like the time she asked Bubsy if she was beautiful!

**(Flashback)**

**Neru:** Bubsy! Don't you think I look beautiful?

**Bubsy: **Nope! Not in the slightest! You look like a Miku ripoff!

**Neru: **Hmph! _(Kicks Bubsy far away)_

**(End of flashback)**

**Bubsy: **Oh! Oh! I remember that! I'm SO going to get revenge on her! I cannot believe that she thinks that we will be her servants! I'm so glad you guys are my friends, though! Really! Lammy's my friend too! Right, Lammy? _(He grabs Lammy by the arm)_

**Lammy: **Um...

**Bubsy: **_(Pulls her closer) Riiiiiiiight?_

**Lammy: **Yeah...?

**Kat and Spike: **NO! BUBSY, STOP!

_(Riiip!)_

_(Lammy soon recovers)_

_(Sackboy holds a fire hazard very closely to her)_

**Lammy: **_(Gasp) _Sackboy! You nearly burnt me!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **It's not Sackboy's fault, Lammy. It's this twat, Fat Princess, it's her fault!

_(Sackboy kicks her away)_

**Fat Princess: **Fine! I'll get Nariko!

_(Nariko gets thrown above Lammy's head)_

**Lammy: **Yikes! What was that for?

**Fat Princess: **I just want my CAKE!!!

**PaRappa: **Um... uh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**Fat Princess: **BAKE ME A CAKE!!!

_(She kicks PaRappa far away)_

_(He lands next to Lara Croft)_

**Miku: **PaRappa! Get up! There's a life out there to enjoy! So, enjoy it!

**PaRappa: **Heh, heh... hey, Lara... y-you look pretty cool... wanna hang-

_(Lara shoots him, knocking him far away)_

**Sly Cooper: **Lara, you can really hurt PaRappa like that, he IS just a piece of paper, after all.

_(PaRappa is sent flying through the air and swiftly avoids being hit by an airplane)_

_(He lands and hits his head on Tako Luka)_

_(The whiplash tears a piece of his hat off)_

**PaRappa: **Oh... oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

_(PaRappa is still screaming in the background)_

**Cole MacGrath: **Ugh, PaRappa thinks he's cool, but he's really not. Ratchet, though, you're way cooler than him.

**Ratchet: **So are you, Cole!

_(The plane from earlier crashes into a mountain)_

_(Luka steps out of the plane)_

**Luka: **Ugh, that's the last time I book a flight with that guy as the pilot, I'm adding 'Captain Fussenpepper' to the blacklist!

_(She walks down the mountain and sees Tako Luka sitting there)_

**Luka: **_(Gasp) _Tako! WAKE UP!!!

**Tako: **Ah? Konichiwa, Haku-chan!

**Luka: **Eh... _(Throws Tako away)_

**Tako: **_(Flying through the air) _Wheeee!

_(She hits Sly in the head)_

**Tako: **Oof! Konichiwa, Cooper-san! Tomodachi desu!

_(Sir Daniel and Kaito are standing on top of Polygon Man)_

**Kaito: **Oh, Daniel! You're so dumb!

**Daniel: **_(Slaps Kaito in the face)_ Mmmmph murmph! _(Oh, Kaito!) _Mermph mumph mmmmuph mph! _(You're so easy to slap!)_ _(He slaps Kaito in the face multiple times)_

**Daxter: **Kaito! Daniel! Stop fightin'! And Polygon Man, you suck balls! Get outta my life!

**Polygon: **Okay...

**Fat Princess: **Isn't Daxter bossy?

**Cole: **I know! He's like a naughty dog!

**Luka, Ratchet and Fat Princess: **_(...__)_

**Cole: **Uh... y'know, like... a dog that's... naughty?

**Luka, Ratchet and Fat Princess: **_(...)_

**Cole: **Like, a dog raised so horribly that he grew up to be naughty...?

**Luka, Ratchet, Fat Princess and PaRappa: **_("..." INTENSIFIES)_

**Cole: **Eh, anyway, I'd do anything to get away from him, Neru, Tako, Polygon Man and you PaRappa.

**PaRappa: **Aw, come on-

_(The PSASBR Announcer pushes PaRappa out of the way)_

**PSASBR Announcer: **Well, you're in luck!

**Cole: **Uh... how?

**Announcer: **Well, everybody! They're building the island of LUXURY!!! It's called... ALL-STARS ISLAND!!! A whole square mile of paradise, a five-star hotel, a casino, six restaurants, robot servants AND THE WINNER GETS TO DECIDE WHO COMES IN, AND WHO DOESN'T!!!

**Cole: **So... how much will it cost?

**Announcer: **ALL OF YOUR MONEY!!! Not! NOT A SINGLE PENNY!!!

**Cole: **Then, consider it bought!

**Announcer: **Love the enthusiasm, Cole, but what about everyone else? They want it too, you know!

**Cole: **Are you kidding me? I wouldn't give up that island for ANYONE!

**An****nouncer: **NEITHER WOULD THEY!!! So... WE MUST SETTLE THIS WITH A CONTEST!!!

**A whole lot of contestants! One island! This is...**

**_THE BATTLE FOR ALL-STARS ISLAND!_**

**Announcer: **So yes, the last contestant on the bar WINS!!!

**Miku: **Let's help each other!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Sackboy and I would be happy to assist!

_(Fat Princess is just sitting on the bar, derping)_

**Daniel: **Murmph! Mphmphmph? _(Fat Princess! What're you doing?)_

**Polygon: **_(Falls off the bar) _Uh oh!

**Neru: **_(Pushes Sly, PaRappa, Cole, Kaito, Jak, Daxter and Miku off__ of the bar) _OUTTA MY WAY! I NEED MY SPACE!

**Miku: **HELP ME SACKBOY!

_(Sackboy grabs a hold of her with his poppit)_

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Snatch!

**Miku****: **Thanks!

**Lammy:**Let's form an alliance!

**Kat: **Well, a little alliance never hurt nobody!

**Spike: **Let's do it!

**Bubsy: **Wow! An alliance? Can I be included?

_(Bubsy pushes Ratchet off of the bar)_

**Bubsy: **Sorry, Ratchet, but I gotta join that alliance!HEY GUYS! CAN I BE INCLUDED?

_(Bubsy accidentally pushes the newfound alliance off the bar)_

**Kat: **No.

**Daniel: **Murph Murmphph! MURMPH MMMMMMPH! _(Fat Princess! WAKE UUUUUUUUP!) (He pushes her off the bar)_

_(She grabs onto the bar and pushes Daniel off)_

**Fat Princess: **Daniel! Don't ever- oops!

**Miku: **There's the evil blondie, Sack! She's still here!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Why don't you and Sackboy run her over?

**Miku: **Yeah!

**Fat Princess: **Uh oh!

_(Miku and Sackboy try to run her over, but Neru kicks them away)_

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Oh! You and Sackboy are flying!

**Miku: **You're right! Woo-hoo!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Oh my, you're about to hit...!

_(They hit Lara Croft and fall off the bar)_

_(Miku holds onto the bar)_

**Lara Croft: **Pull us up!

**Miku: **I... can't! Oh crap! FAT PRINCESS! TAKO LUKA! HELP!

**Fat Princess: **What is it?

**Miku: **You're stepping on my hand...

**Fat Princess: **_(She steps off of Miku's hand) _Is that better?

**Miku: **Yes, now pull us up!

_(Fat Princess tries to pull the three of them up, but fails)_

**Miku: **Lara! Hold onto my other arm!

**Lara: **Okay!

**Neru: **Ha ha! I'm wearing non-slip shoes!

_(Princess trips her over with her foot)_

**Neru: **HEY!

_(She falls off the bar, but grabs onto Sackboy's other arm)_

**Neru: **Ha ha!

_(Sackboy sticks out his tongue at her)_

**Neru: **Huh? Wha... e-e-EW!!! OFF! OFF! OH MY GOD!

_(Neru loses her grip on Sackboy's arm)_

**Miku: **Nice going, Sack! A job well done!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Sackboy! Lara! Swing onto the bar!

_(Sackboy and Lara get back on the bar)_

**Lara: **Yes!

**Miku: **Sackboy! Alliance, remember!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Ah, yes!

_(Sackboy pulls Miku back onto the bar)_

**Fat Princess: **Miku! you're stepping on my foot!

**Miku: **Wha...?

_(Fat Princess loses her grip and falls off the bar)_

**Miku: **Oops...

**Lara: **_(Goes to push Tako Luka off, but she accidentally slips off as well)_ Oh crap!

_(Only Miku and Sackboy remain on the bar)_

**Miku: **Rock, paper, scissors!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Scissors beats paper! Sackboy gets to push you off!

**Miku: **Wait, we didn't agree to that!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **When Sackboy wins the island, he can invite you onto the island!

**Miku: **But it still isn't fair!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Only one of you can win.

**Miku: **Mr. Narrator... that's the wrong finger...

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Oop! My apologies... still, only one of you can win.

**Announcer: **THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!! The two of them BOTH WIN!!!

**Miku: **Wait, we both get the island?

**Announcer: **Nope, but you just get to CHOOSE THE TEAMS!!! The teams for a LARGER, LONGER BATTLE!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Oh, bother...

**Miku: **It's not that bad!

**So...**

**Miku: **Hmm... aha! Bubsy! Come on, you can be my ally!

**Bubsy: **Wow! Thanks for picking me! A bunch of people treated me like a punching bag, but I'll show them!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **I choose Kat!

**Miku: **Okay then... who should I choose, Bubsy?

**Bubsy: **I don't know! It's all up to you!

**Miku: **Okay, I'll choose Lara! The cute-but-strong type, huh?

**Lara: **_(Slightly annoyed) _Uh-huh.

**Miku: **What? Aren't you deceiving?

**Neru: **Miku must be crazy to pick someone so tiresome!

**Lammy: **Neru! Be nice!

_(Neru pushes Cole out of the way)_

**Neru: **Luka! You're strong, beat her up!

**Luka: **Hell no!

**Neru: **Ugh, you're such a damn wimp!

**Luka: **That Neru is starting to really get on my nerves...

**Neru: **Oh, Princess, I'll bake an entire cake for you if you beat Lammy up!

**Fat Princess: **Really? Yaaaaay!

**Lammy: **NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!

**Neru: **Go Princess!

_(Riiiip!)_

**Kat: **Who's next?

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Um... Lammy!

**Lammy: **_(Respawns in Sackboy's team) _Yay!

**Miku: **Hm... how about Nariko?

**Bubsy: **Um... I kinda want-

**Miku: **NARIKO!

**Nariko: **If you say so.

**Kat: **Since Spike is in our alliance, we choose him!

**Spike: **Yes! They remembered!

**Nariko: **How about Luka next?

**Princess: **What? Someone in love?

**Nariko: **No way, Princess! I belong to nobody!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **How about Ratchet?

**Kat: **Yes!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Okay, then! Ratchet, it is!

**Luka: **Hnnnng!

**Miku: **Luka! Calm down! We gotta pick someone else!

**Luka: **Then why don't we skip this, since Nariko loves no one?

**Nariko: **Luka... we gotta pick someone!

**Miku: **Okay, how about Dan?

**Spike: **Kaito! Come over here!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Hey! I didn't pick him!

**Spike: **What makes you the leader of the group?

**Kaito: **Yeah, Spike! You made a good choice!

**Daniel: **Murmph murph, murmrph! _(Oh sure, of course he did!)_

**Nariko: **Okay, who's left?

**Miku: **There's always Cooper! He's pretty sly!

**Cooper: **It's all in the name!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Hm...

**Announcer: **Come on, choose!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Well, they're all bad for obvious reasons, Neru is the definition of Snobbism, Cole thinks he's too cool to do anything, Princess doesn't do anything if cake's not involved, Polygon Man just sucks in general, Daxter is too bossy-

**Daxter: **Speak to yourself, loser.

**Jak: **Shut up already...

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Definitely not Tako Luka, she has no talent whatsoever, and PaRappa is a complete baby!

**PaRappa: **Hey! No I ain't! I just don't wanna hurt nobody!

**Sackboy's Narrator: **But I guess Cole's the least horrible.

**Nariko, Miku, and Sly: **We choose Jak And Daxter!

**Ratchet and Cole: **What about Fat Princess?

**Spike: **Aw... really?

**Fat Princess: **Yes!

**Sly: **Hey, you know how Neru hates everyone?

**Nariko: **I don't like where this is going, but yeah.

**Sly: **If the other team gets stuck with her, she'll become more of an enemy, right?

**Nariko: **Um... yes?

**Sly: **It'll help us a whole lot to have her on our side!

**Nariko: **Seriously, Sly?

**Sly: **I guess!

**Daxter: **I agree!

**Jak: **Aw, screw this...

**Daniel: **Murmph! Murpmh murmh? _(Ha! Do Daxter and Sly have a crush on each other?)_

**Daxter: **Shut your mouth, dumbass!

**Fat Princess: **Well, we don't wanna pick Polygon Man!

**Kat: **What was that for?

**Polygon Man: **I'm in your team now!

**Miku: **Oh, um, sorry Pappy Rappy, I choose Tako.

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Oh no! PaRappa is the only one left! C-c-c-come on down... I guess.

**PaRappa: **Alright!

**Sackboy's Narrator: _I REGRET EVERYTHING!!!_**

**Announcer: **Okay! Teams are settled! Now for the team names!

_(Indistinct Arguing)_

**Announcer: **Come on and choose!

_(MORE Indistinct Arguing)_

**Announcer: **Okay then, I'll choose! Sackboy's team is going to be the Believers...

**PaRappa: **Ooh! I like it!

**Kat: **SHUT UP!

**Announcer: **And Miku's team is going to be the Naughty Dogs!

**Jak: **It's because of me, isn't it?

**Everyone, including PaRappa, Polygon Man and Tako Luka: _YES, IT IS._**


	2. Part 2

**Announcer:** The first contest is to build a boat, get in it and row it across the San-Kyuu Canal. If you are the first to cross the line, your team wins! The other team loses and one of their members gets kicked out of the game.

**Ready...**

**GO!**

**The Naughty Dogs****:** _(Indistinct Arguing)_

**Daxter: **I have a plan! They're letting us use stuff from the pile of junk, we can use this generator to power the boat-

**The Naughty Dogs: **_(MORE Indistinct Arguing)_

**Daxter: **Hey! HEY! Are you even listening to me?

**Luka: **Hey! Of course not! We're not using your plan! It's too confusing to work!

**Daxter: **I don't care what you say, let's still try it!

**Luka: **I can push you off if I wanted to!

**Daxter: **You're lying, you wouldn't do that, you little fric-

**Luka: **_(Pushes Daxter off of the cliff behind him anyway)_

**Daxter: **_(Lands in the water)_

_(Everyone runs away, except for Neru, who just walks away)_

**Luka: **Uh oh...

_(Tako__ knocks Luka off the cliff with Daxter)_

**Kaito: **_(Hits the boat with a hammer)_

**Sackboy's Narrator: **Kaito, you should really be more careful!

**Cole: **_(Steps on a nail) _OUCH! _(Falls down)_

**15 Minutes Later...**

**Lammy: **Pretty boxy, but okay!

**Miku: **Yes! You can do it, guys!

**Neru: **I'm waiting on that yacht.

_(Daniel, Lara, Bubsy, Sly and Nariko put two parts of the boat together)_

_(Lara installs the floorboards and Miku installs the back of the boat)_

**Miku: **Yeah!

**Fat Princess: **Why are we using people as ores?

**Ratchet: **Well, this sucks...

**Lammy: **Let's get in our boat!

**At Miku's Team...**

**Miku: **We need to add a motor!

**Neru: **Still waiting!

**Jak: **Uh, Neru, your "Yacht" is drifting away.

**Neru: **I'm not gonna jump onto it!

**On The Sea (On Miku's Boat)...**

**Miku: **I feel pretty bad...

**Sir Daniel: **_(Well, oh well, I'm starting the motor)_

_(The motor pushes Sly away while he was swimming after it)_

_(The boat speeds away)_

**On Sackboy's Boat...**

**Spike: **_(Gasps for air) _Don't keep me underwater for thirty seconds!

**Kaito: **OUR BOAT'S LEAKING!

**Fat Princess: **_(Plugs the leak with her butt, a fish bites her in the butt) _YEOWWWW! _(She falls off the boat into a sea monster's mouth)_

**Kat: **_(Pokes her head up from the leak) _What just happened?

**Kaito: **Stay there, we need a plug for the leak. Huh?

_(Kaito notices Miku's boat speeding towards his team's boat, and they crash into each other)_

_(The Believer Boat starts to crack)_

_(Miku's boat speeds across the canal)_

**Bubsy: **This is crazy!

_(They cross the line)_

**Daniel: **_(Uh, Miku? Bubsy? Hate to break it to you, but we just passed right by the finish line.)_

**Bubsy: **LOOK OUT!!! A WOOLY!!!

_(They hit the Wooly and fall into a pond)_

**Wooly: **Hmph, what degenerates.

**Daniel: **_(Oh, this is just great...)_

**Back At Sackboy's Boat...**

_(Indistinct Panicking)_

**Sackboy's Narrator: **There's too much weight on the boat! We have to throw someone overboard!

_(They throw Polygon Man off)_

**Polygon: **Uh oh...

**Ratchet: **_(Comes up for __air) _Huh? Guys! Guys! The finish line!

**Clank: **It's just twenty or so yards away!

**Ratchet: **We could swim there!

**Kaito: **But I can't swim!

_(The boat breaks in three)_

**Kat: **Come on, Spike! Come swim with us!

**Spike: **I can't! I have no energy left...

**Kat: **_(Swims away)_

**Spike: **Hey... I hear voices... hey... it's Tako, Lara, Jak, Daxter, Sly, Nariko and Luka... uh... all floating on Polygon Man...?

**Back with The Dogs... **

**Daniel: **_(Everyone! The other team is also getting closer!)_

_(Sackboy is using a large surfboard to help him swim, he gets closer and closer behind Lammy)_

**Lammy: **Huh? Sackboy! No, no!

_(Riiiip!)_

_(The wind began howling, blowing Miku away)_

_(Both teams rush for the finish line)_

_(Sackboy uses his surfboard to slice the finish line ribbon)_

**Announcer: **Sackboy's team, The Believers, WIN!!! Which means that one of the Naughty Dogs is going home! Here are the people on the Naughty Dogs team, Nariko, Tako, Lara, Miku, Neru, Jak, Daxter, Daniel, Luka, Bubsy and Sly. Who will leave first on BFAI? I don't know, but I guess we'll have to wait and see!

**Meanwhile...**

_(Lara, Spike, Tako, Luka, Nariko, Kaito, PaRappa, Jak, Daxter, Sly and Polygon Man and still floating on the San-Kyuu Canal)_

**Spike: **... We should really be back by now...


End file.
